Compute assets are computer network architectures or emulations that can be used to store information on a computer network. For example, compute assets can include virtual machines or containers. Currently, when a plurality of live compute assets (e.g., virtual machines, containers, etc.) are relocated within a network, transmitted digital information to and from a live compute asset fails to reach the intended destination as a result of the relocation process. For example, when a compute asset is relocated, packets may still be transmitted to the previous location while the compute asset is being moved. As a result, some packets can be dropped, and information can be lost. No current solutions control the temporary storage capabilities of a plurality of network/network enabled devices to store traffic during a relocation process that ensure the digital information arrives reliably when the relocation process concludes.
Referring now to FIG. 1 to explain the subject matter more clearly, illustrated is a Computer 10 with a live compute asset (e.g., virtual machine, container, etc.) 12 and a plurality of additional compute assets 13. The live compute asset 12 is shown to be relocating to a computer 18 through a plurality of physical and virtual network/network enabled devices 17. The compute assets 12, 13 can require software such as, but not limited to, a hypervisor or host operating system/container engine 14 to operate. Both the live compute asset 12 and the hypervisor or host operating system/container engine 14 require the underlying computer physical hardware 15 to function. To connect the computers 10, 18 to a digital information network, a virtual or physical connection (PHY)/network interface 16 can be required.
Referring now to FIG. 2, additional detail for one of a plurality of network/network enabled devices 17 is shown. The network/network enabled device 17 receives and transmits digital information 19 through a plurality of virtual and physical connections (PHY)/network interfaces 16 to a plurality of network/network enabled devices 17 and a plurality of computers 10, 18. The network/network enabled device operating system and network/network enabled device hardware 21 processes the digital information 19 arriving at the network/network enabled device 17 through the virtual and physical connections (PHY)/network interfaces 16. The network/network enabled device operating system and physical or virtual network/network enabled device hardware 21 utilizes a match/action mechanism 20 to connect the digital information 19 between various devices. The OpenFlow® protocol from the Open Networking Foundation is an example of software control of a network/network enabled device through a network/network enabled device operating system and software programming of a plurality of match/actions to connect computers through a network.
In normal operation and still referring to FIG. 2, the match/action mechanism 20 instructs the departure of digital information 19 to a plurality of programmed virtual or physical connection (PHY)/network interfaces 16 that connect to a destination computer. During a relocation operation of a compute asset 12 between computers 10, 18, the digital information 19 becomes undeliverable and is discarded/lost during the transition of the compute asset 12 from one computer 10 to another computer 18 (e.g., packets are dropped while compute asset 12 is being relocated). When the relocation is completed, the network/network enabled devices 17 match/action mechanisms 20 are updated to process digital information 19 to/from the compute asset 12 in the new computer. Subsequently, digital information 19 is connected again in normal operation to/from the compute asset 12. However, as discussed above, current solutions do not provide the ability to store or otherwise maintain information that is transmitted during the relocation of compute asset 12.
Features and advantages of the present disclosure will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.